El Patriarca
by Albe202
Summary: para muchos considerado un angel generoso para otros un demonio sediento de poder, son algunas cosas que el mundo debera de vivir ante la presencia del patriarca


El Patriarca

En algún lugar de la región de Kanto un joven hombre con muy mal aspecto corría sin cesar por el frondoso bosque cargando aun pikachu entre sus brazos.

— ¡Por favor Amigo resiste un poco más ya casi llegamos al centro pokemon! —exclamaba el hombre con cabello azabache que estaba un poco cansado de tanto correr sin parar, pero aun así cargaba aun entre sus brazos a su pikachu que estaba en un mal estado, donde el pobre pokemon con trabajo podía respirar.

El joven azabache maldecía su suerte por estar en esta precaria situación, se lamentaba no tener más pokemon que podían ayudarlo a llevarlo más rápido al centro pokemon. Pero él sabía que ya no le quedaba más pokemon con él, de todos los pokemon que alguna tuvo en sus viajes por el mundo solo quedaba su fiel pikachu el cual daría lo que fuera para salvarlo inclusive la vida ya que era todo lo que le quedaba en este mundo.

Después de un rato de tanto correr al fin pudo avistar el centro pokemon lo cual solo hiso que pudiera respirar algo aliviado. Al llegar la puerta la abrió con algo de brusquedad y corrió directo al mostrador.

— ¡enfermera Joy esto es una emergencia mi amigo pikachu está gravemente enfermo! —exclamo el azabache algo histérico. — ¡por favor sálvelo por lo que más quiera!

La enfermera con una sonrisa agarro el pokemon de los brazos del joven y lo puso en una camilla para llevarlo a la sala de emergencias, el azabache algo más calmado pudo notar como la gente del centro pokemon se le quedaba viendo con algo de rechazo por su aspecto.

Para él era algo normal vivir este tipo de situaciones como un indigente que era sabía que la gente detestaba su presencia además que algunos no tardarían en hablar mal de el a sus espaldas, hasta recordaba como algunas personas eran más directos y le decían que se fuera del lugar ya que les asqueaba su presencia.

El azabache para no generar incomodidad decidió quedarse en el rincón más apartado del centro pokemon donde la gente no podía verlo, el solo quería irse de ese lugar con su amigo ya recuperado.

El tiempo paso poco a poco hasta que finalmente pasaron cinco horas, el azabache se había quedado dormido recargado en la pared fue cuando una cálida mano tiro un poco de ropa para despertarlo.

El abrió los ojos y puedo ver a la enfermera Joy con un semblante triste lo cual no le dio buena espina respiro hondo porque sabía de antemano que vendría lo peor a continuación.

—lo siento hice todo lo posible para salvar a tu pokemon pero él ya tenía muy avanzada su enfermedad en verdad lo siento mucho Ash. —hablo la enfermera algo afligida.

Después de aquellas palabras Ash se quedó estático no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento podría gritarle a la enfermera por su incompetencia o podía simplemente salir corriendo de ese lugar con el cuerpo de su amigo pero en vez de eso solo camino un poco para salir del centro pero no sin antes decir. "Hiso todo lo que pudo enfermera por eso le estaré siempre agradecido por suerte mi amigo ira aun lugar mejor donde será feliz eternamente y jugara con el resto de mis pokemon"

Al salir del centro pokemon Ash volvió de nueva cuenta a correr ahora que solo sin rumbo fijo tratando de escapar de la realidad, mientras más corría más frustrado consigo mismo no podía estar. el odiaba no tener dinero ni los recursos para salvar a su amigo además del hecho que ya no le quedaba nadie en este mundo quien pudiera ayudarlo, desde la muerte de su madre muchos que el consideraba sus "amigos" le dieron la espalda inclusive Serena de la cual se enamoró pero esta lo abandono por su amigo Clemont y pronto iban a casarse.

Luego de correr Ash se sintió bastante exhausto y se derrumbó en el suelo, mientras se quedaba acostado pudo contemplar el hermoso cielo azul el cual le trajo agradables recuerdos donde se le vino a la mente aquel verano donde recostó con todos sus pokemon viendo el cielo y exclamaba al aire que sería un maestro pokemon.

En aquel entonces tenía muchas metas en la vida donde el mismo creía que era posible cumplirlas siempre y cuando creyera en sí mismo pero ahora todo era diferente estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que noto que un hombre se acercaba dónde estaba acostado.

—Ash por fin te encontre. —hablo un hombre de tez morena interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven azabache.

—Brock, ¿eres tú? —hablo el oriundo de Kanto al ver a su mejor amigo frente a él parado no podía creer que su viajo amigo estuviera en ese lugar.

—así es Ash me alegro de verte de nuevo viejo amigo. —respondió el moreno el cual le dio la mano a su amigo para que se levantara.

Ash acepto su mano con gusto y se levantó de aquel lugar e inesperadamente se abalanzo hacia su viejo amigo para abrazarlo.

—creí que estabas muerto Brock llevabas perdido más de diez años no sabes cuánto te eche de menos.

—lamento que pensaras que estaba muerto, no era mi intencion solo quise apartarme del mundo para buscar mi propio camino y bueno no quise decirle a nadie para que no me interrumpieran en mi búsqueda.

—pero Brock no sabes cuánto te extrañe cuando murió mi madre me quede solo sin amigos y nadie en quien confiar ya que todo el mundo me dio la espalda. —hablo Ash con algo de tristeza y enojo.

—siento escuchar eso amigo y te seré sincero te vine a buscar hace algún tiempo a tu casa y fue cuando me entere de la muerte de tu madre por lo cual preocupado indagué por ti, pero tanto Misty, May y Dawn no me dieron ningún tipo de información útil que me ayudara a localizarte inclusive me dijeron que no te buscara que era pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Qué les respondiste?

—lo obvio mi amigo que se fueran al demonio y que se prepararan para recibir a su ilustrísima por que pronto el tomaría el mando del mundo.

— ¿ilustrísima? —pregunto Ash algo desconcertado por esa palabra que había dicho su amigo además que le lleno de curiosidad donde estaba su amigo estos diez años.

—así es mi señor usted es el hombre que estará por encima de todos los líderes de gimnasio, elite cuatro y campeones regionales aquel que llevara a este mundo a una nueva era de paz. —hablo un hombre anciano que salía de las sombras y se dirigía hacia el duo de amigos. —usted será el patriarca.

— ¿patriarca? —exclamo Ash aún más sorprendido sin creer lo que decía el hombre anciano.

—Price no debiste decir eso yo iba a decirle eso con más tacto. —reclamo Brock algo molesto.

—si claro después que contaras las cinco horas sobre tu viaje de iluminación o como conseguiste la paz interior, tu sabes que no soy un hombre tan paciente además que el tiempo apremia ya que nos espera un largo viaje hacia el santuario.

—que alguien me diga que significa eso de patriarca y segundo, ¿qué haces aquí Price no deberías estar en la región Jhoto cuidando tu gimnasio?

—bueno maestro el título de patriarca significa que usted es el hombre más importante de este mundo además que tanto Brock como yo estaremos a su servicio además de todos los entrenadores de renombre que se postraran hacia sus pies. — respondió Prince para luego inclinarse como reverencia hacia el azabache. —estoy aquí porque era mi deber encontrarlo y llevarlo al santuario para su nombramiento.

—Brock todo esto es cierto, ¿yo soy el patriarca?

—así es mi lord la verdad quería tomar el tiempo necesario para decírtelo con más calma ya que tu vida tomara un gran giro a partir de ahora ya que no recibirás más dolor ni sufrimiento solo te enfocaras en dirigir a los demás entrenadores en la búsqueda del mundo perfecto. —hablo Brock para luego arrodillarse tal como lo hizo Price. —en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que estabas destinado a la grandeza desde que viaje contigo por todo Kanto.

—por favor no hagan eso de arrodillarse ante mí, la verdad no siento cómodo con todo esto además que esto es muy repentino no puedo ser que ahora sea la máxima autoridad del mundo.

—como usted desee maestro entonces solo queda irnos de este lugar y preparar todo para la ceremonia de nombramiento. —exclamo Price.

—oigan aún no he dicho si acepto a ser el patriarca miren no creo ser el hombre que buscan ya que eso de tener la responsabilidad del mundo entre mis manos es algo para no tomarlo a la ligera.

—claro que lo eres desde que te sigue en tu viaje por Kanto siempre supe que serías alguien muy importante además piénsalo amigo no deseas hacer este mundo sea mejor, además estarías rodeado de lo tú quieras joyas, comida o mujeres para ti nada sería negado tu palabra será ley.

Después de escuchar la oferta de su amigo se puso a meditar la situación en la que se encontraba, realmente esto era lo que quería en la vida dinero y poder, si hubiera tenido eso antes todos sus amigos pokemon no hubieran muerto y solo tal vez su madre se pudo haber salvado de aquella rara enfermedad pero ahora tenía la posibilidad en sus manos de guiar a este mundo a una nueva era de prosperidad y evitar que sufrieran los demás como él había sufrido.

—después de pensarlo un poco acepto, me volveré el patriarca para llevar al mundo a una era de felicidad donde no exista el hambre y el dolor. —hablo el azabache decidido mirando hacia el cielo tal vez recordando aquella vez que juro ser maestro pokemon ante todos sus pokemon.

—me alegrara que aceptara su santidad ahora abandonemos este lugar porque tenemos un avión que tomar. —exclamo Price.

Pasaron dos horas caminando por el bosque y mientras caminaban Price ponía al tanto al azabache sobre todo lo que debía saber de ser patriarca. no tardaron mucho en avistar un pequeño avión que los estaba esperando. Del avión salió una chica de aproximadamente 26 años bastante atractiva de tez morena que vestía un revelador traje de aviador.

— ¡por Arceus no me digan que su ilustrísima está aquí! —exclamo la chica emocionada para ir abrazar al oriundo de Kanto.

Ash se sentía algo avergonzado por la muestra de afecto de la chica aunque en ningún momento le desagradaba sentirse abrazado por tan hermosa mujer,

—por favor Skyla apártate del maestro ya que en ningún momento te pidió que lo tocaras. —hablo Price con rigidez tratando de imponer orden.

—discúlpeme ilustrísima no era mi intención molestarlo solo me deje llevar por el momento. —se disculpó Skyla avergonzada separándose del abrazo para luego arrodillarse ante Ash. —yo aceptare el castigo que me dé por mi falta.

—descuida Skyla no me desagrado tu abrazo de hecho es bueno saber que aun soy aceptado por los demás. —respondió Ash en un tono alegre y ayudo a la chica a levantarse.

Skyla no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tal muestra de amabilidad de parte de Ash y agradeció que perdonara su falta.

—Skyla por favor saca la tina del avión y prepara el baño para el maestro mientras Brock y yo vamos a la ciudad por ropa adecuada para él.

Skyla asintió con la cabeza para luego ir al avión y sacar todo lo necesario para preparar el baño donde Ash quiso ayudarla pero esta se negó argumentando que el patriarca no debe rebajarse a hacer este tipo de cosas que solo le corresponden a la gente común.

El azabache al ver la negativa de la chica por ayudarla solo quedo detrás de ella contemplando como preparaba todo ella sola, mientras observaba como estaba trabajando Skyla pudo notar la anatomía de la chica lo cual no pudo evitar quedase embobado ya que la chica poseía una bella figura donde denotaba su perfecto trasero así como su bien proporcionado busto sin duda los años le habían favorecido enormemente.

— ¡listo maestro su baño está listo! —exclamo la chica un poco cansada. —ahora si me disculpa me retiro para que se bañe en privado.

Luego de eso Skyla se metió al avión dejando solo al azabache frente a la enorme tina, este se empezó a desvestir y se metió a la tina sin duda era bueno sentir nuevamente el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo sin duda había pasado hace mucho tiempo desde que se daba un buen baño de agua caliente.

La sensación era tan placentera que no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar que su cuerpo se relajara, de todas las cosas malas que había vivido en la vida por fin tenía un momento de paz.

Sin que se diera cuenta una desnuda Skyla se metió en la tina del azabache mientras este tenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Por qué estas desnuda Skyla y en mi tina? —pregunto un Ash totalmente sonrojado por ver a la líder de gimnasio en paños menores.

—maestro me siento mal por ofenderlo por mi abrazo impertinente y no recibir mi castigo que merecía por lo que decidí darle mi virginidad como recompensa por mi ofensa. —exclamo Skyla mientras abrazaba a un joven Ash incomodado.

— ¡Skyla no tienes que darme tu virginidad yo te perdono! —dijo Ash tratando de convencer a la chica de no tener sexo con él.

—no mi señor si no hago esto nunca podre perdonarme a mí misma por mi falta. —luego decir eso Skyla se abalanzo sobre el azabache besándolo y puso sus brazos de forma que este no se zafara.

Ash trato de moverse así que resignado se dejó llevar por el momento y comenzó a corresponder a la chica con su proposición.

Luego de una hora Price así como Brock habían llegado de la ciudad cargando varias bolsas de ropa y de comida.

—espero que a mi señor le agrade la ropa que le compramos. —comentó el anciano entrenador un poco preocupado. —solo espero que Skyla no haya molestado al maestro en nuestra ausencia.

—descuida a su ilustrísima le gustara la ropa después de años de viajar con él yo se lo que le gusta además tranquilo no creo que Skyla haya algo que molestara a nuestro señor.

Mientras ambas caminaban se percataron de un voz que gritaba varias cosas sin sentido

— ¡castígueme más señor!, ¡por favor no deje de joderme!

Price vio con sorpresa ver como la líder de gimnasio estaba desnuda balbuceando obscenidades mientras sostenía relaciones con el patriarca quiso detenerla pero Brock se lo impidió.

—que haces Brock esto no es apropiado, no puede Skyla sostener relaciones con el maestro como si nada.

—antes de hacer algo ve como el maestro está divirtiéndose con ella, sin duda si lo interrumpimos nosotros seremos los que sufriremos las consecuencias.

—tienes razón mejor hay que dejar que el maestro se divierta con Skyla, por lo mientras Brock necesito que hagas el llamado para todos los líderes de gimnasio, elite cuatro y campeones que todos vengan al santuario lo más rápido posible ya que todos tienen que estar presentes en el nombramiento del maestro.

—enseguida. —respondió Brock para luego ir al avión sin que la pareja lo notara y uso el comunicador para trasmitir el mensaje a todas las regiones posibles.

 _ **En algún lugar de ciudad lumiose**_

Un joven rubio se había levantado de la cama, listo para empezar el día cuando de repente escucha como tocan la puerta de su alcoba.

— ¿qué pasa Alfredo? —hablo el rubio algo extrañado que su mayordomo tocara tan temprano su puerta.

—joven amo es un mensaje de la liga dice que es urgente su presencia en el santuario de Kanto lo más pronto posible.

—es en serio quieren que alguien como yo valla a esa región tan lejana por una simple reunión de líderes de gimnasio, sabes que diles que estoy enfermo y no podré asistir.

—señor Clemont creo que este diferente a una simple reunión debería reconsiderarlo en no asistir.

—mira Alfredo si quieres conservar tu empleo más te vale que no vuelvas a contradecirme otra vez y haz lo que te ordene entendido yo por lo mientras me cambiare para ir a la oficina ya que deseo dejar todo preparado para cenar esta noche con mi prometida.

—lo siento señor no volverá a suceder e ira inmediatamente avisar que no ira a la reunión.

El mayordomo salió del cuarto acatar la orden de su jefe, el presentía que algo malo iba a pasar al no ir su amo aquella reunión por lo que decidió después de dar la excusa de su jefe presentar su renuncia hoy mismo. Después de dar la excusa sus sospechas fueron ciertas cuando recibió una amenaza de que no ir al santuario sería una traición al mismo Arceus y se castigaría severamente.

Alfredo no lo pensó dos veces y fue a su cuarto para salir hoy mismo del lugar ya que no quería estar presente cuando fueran por su jefe para castigarlo por su desobediencia.

 _ **Después de mucho tiempo volví la verdad no me sentía inspirado maldito pokemon sol y luna que te mata la inspiracionpero alabado sea que sombras de mordor me devolvieron la inspiración además de otros juegos en fin disculpen si los hice esperar por cierto no esperen actualizaciones tan seguidas ya que estaré escribiendo a velocidad lenta.**_


End file.
